1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
This invention relates to unmanned micro aerial vehicles (MAV) and more specifically to a self contained apparatus which combines packing, starting and launching mechanisms for the unmanned MAVs.
2. Background Art
Typically, an unmanned MAV needs a collection of ancillary equipment in order to properly execute a mission. This equipment can be heavy and bulky in a backpack carried by soldiers in the field. This is especially true for MAV's that require that they be started and launched in the field. Other approaches to this problem involve the use of a separate external battery to start motors and separate launching pads. There is currently no combined packing, starting and launching system. The other methods do not combine the three features of packing protection, starting and launching into one component. In addition, other approaches do not offer the safety aspects of the invention.
There are several prior art patents that disclose other unmanned micro aerial vehicles. These include U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,673; U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,410; U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,797; U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,237; U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,153. However, these patents differ in several ways from this invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,237 is a medical device used in hemo-dialyzers and heart-lung-machines. It is a pressure transmission invention not a micro-air vehicle invention. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,673 is a mobile launcher, but does not fit into a portable container and must be launched from a trailer. There is also an electrical requirement which is mounted onto the trailer; the present invention does not require electricity or batteries.
The invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,410 is used to release a vehicle underwater to be propelled upward. U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,410 is used for launching missiles or other projectiles from under water using pressurized water to launch. This differs from the present invention in that this invention is not to be used underwater and does not use pressurized water to launch the MAV.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,797 is a transformable gun launched aero vehicle that has a ballistic projectile configuration and an aeroplane configuration and includes a cylinder forming a shell of the vehicle in the ballistic projectile configuration and fuselage of the vehicle in the aeroplane configuration. This invention differs from the present invention in that U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,797 is not contained in a transportable container and has differing launch methods. The present invention is not launched from a gun, mortar or tube as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,797.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,153 is an unmanned aerial vehicle that is contained in a trailer and can be assembled using removable pins attached to a platform of lanyards. In the present invention the unmanned aerial vehicle can be contained in a soldiers backpack and there is no assembly involved. There are also no removable pins or other parts in the present invention. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,153 uses an air compressor and air tanks where the present invention uses a spline and release cord or a pre-wound spring or an electric motor or battery.
The prior art differs from the present invention in that the present invention is a micro-air vehicle packaged in a container that can fit into a soldier's backpack. In addition, the launch system is affixed to the container lid and the MAV can be launched via a preloaded wound spring, a spline and release cord or an electric motor or battery.